Tornado
Summary *The Tornado is unlocked from Builder's Workshop (Arena 6). *It is an area damage spell with a wide radius and moderate damage. *A Tornado card costs 3 Elixir to cast. *It pulls troops towards the center of the spell, making them more vulnerable to splash damage. *The card image shows a tornado with a pig possibly from the Hog Rider being sucked into the tornado. Strategy *Deploy the Tornado near a large group of units, such as a Skeleton Army. The Tornado will take in the units towards the center of the spell, dealing damage to them and potentially killing them. *You can deploy the Tornado to distract opposing units for allies to allow defending troops to decimate them. **You can also use the pull-in effect to drag troops to a building's radius, such as the Inferno Tower or Cannon. The Tornado will distract them for a short time. *The spell can be effectively used with the Valkyrie. If placed on top of the defending Valkyrie, the attacking units will be brought into her attack range automatically, which will remove low-moderate hitpoint troops from a rush. *This spell is also useful against the Minion Horde as it will pull the Minions away from the tower and damage them until they can get one shotted by an Arena Tower. *The Tornado can be used to save an important unit, such as the Golem or Three Musketeers, from an opposing enemy troop that could end them by dragging them away from their unit range. *The Tornado can be a good replacement for Arrows, but is much harder to obtain due to it's rarity and being unlocked at Builder's Workshop (Arena 6). *The Tornado does not affect buildings with its pull effect, nor does it damage them, meaning it cannot be used to finish off low health crown towers. * You can use this spell to pull a Miner, Goblins from the Goblin Barrel or Lava Pups from Lava Hound to the King's Tower to activate him early if they are placed behind an arena tower. ** This will allow extra defense, as the King Tower is able to attack any troops that are near the Crown Tower. * One little misplacement of this card can mean devastating things such as the loss of a Crown Tower or an important troop ** To reduce the chance of this, do not rush or rapidly tap on the spot to put it, as you may accidentally use it on a different tile. History *The Tornado was added to the game on 11/11/16. Trivia *The effect of the Tornado does not drag buildings into the center of the spell. **This makes the Tornado the only card that only targets troops. *Tornado is tied with Rage and Graveyard as the spell with the largest area of effect, at a radius of 5 tiles. *It appeared in the picture for the Balance Changes coming on 1/11/16 before it was officially announced that it is going to be added to the game. it:Tornado de:Tornado Category:Spell Cards Category:Epic Cards Category:Builder's Workshop Cards